Who Cares Baby?
by Onataria
Summary: You are cordially invited to the wedding of Kurt Elizabeth Hummel and Samuel Nathanial Evans...  Sam/Kurt, Finn/Rachel, Quinn/Puck, Artie/Tina, Santana/Brittany  FUTUREFIC!


Who Cares Baby?

Part One: The Wedding!

' "_**MATCH IN HEVANS THIS SATURDAY!**__ " On Saturday the 3__rd__ of June 2016, Ohio's own couple, almost identical to Brangelina, finally tie the knot as our state's first officially sanctioned gay marriage. The star of Broadway's most recent production of '__** The Rocky Horror Picture Show**__' as Riff Raff, Kurt Hummel, and the New York Giants' leading Quarteback, Sam Evans, return to their hometown to share their love with their family and close friends._

_Known attendees vary from __**Les Miserables**__' Eponine __**Rachel Berry **__& her husband who is also Kurt's step-brother __**Finn Hudson**__, American Idol's 2014 winner __**Mercedes Jones**__, Dancing With The Star's __**Brittany **__, and Lima's own __**Sue Sylvester**__. Sources rumour that other big stars such as __**Beyonce**__, __**Celine Dion**__, and __**Madonna**__ have been invited but their representatives refuse to comment. All this reporter knows is that this is one wedding that I wouldn't miss for the world! One main reason is one of my sources tell me that William McKinley High School's Nationals winning glee club New Directions is reuniting especially for this event!"_

The big day had finally arrived. All of Ohio had been waiting with anticipation for it. All of Lima had dolled up their surroundings ready for it. If you were to go into William McKinley High School, you would find a mini shrine put up by Principal Cohen Chang in tribute to her friends. Even the cheerleading coach and the football coach had formed a temporary truce for the week.

The venue was the exact same place Kurt and Finn's parents had gotten hitched. While the tabloids would have expected something much more flashy for a celebrity wedding, the pair had chosen this place for the sentimentality rather than choosing to splash out on an extravagant location. Will Schuester smiled as he pulled up in his Corvette. The valet offered to take his car, which he gladly agreed. He moved over to the passenger side door and opened it. He carefully helped his wife Emma out of the car with their six month old baby girl Eliza. Now out of the car, Will bent over slightly to kiss his wife and his daughter. "Both my girls look beautiful." He said happily.

While his wife was blushing slightly augmenting the redness of her hair, he took her free hand and led her inside the building. Once inside the alcove after the entrance, Will couldn't help but smile at the decorations. Arranged around the frame of the double doors to the hall was banners of intricate layers, consisting of Cerulean Blue and Sunglow Gold.

Will guide his family through the arrangement to the gathering hall. Almost everyone was seated so it seemed kind of awkward for them. They quickly took their seats near the front behind Kurt's Aunt Mildred and his grandmother on his mother's side. Emma gave Will a warm lingering kiss on the cheek as he made sure the pair were comfortable. Will was so happy that she'd overcome her OCD.

All of a sudden, the wedding band (who were coincidently their old school band) started to play a familiar tune. Will hadn't heard this song for six years and couldn't be happier to hear it once again. All the heads in the house turned to faced the entrance to the hall in anticipation. Finn Hudson walked out first, a massive smile on his face. He made a similar movement to the performance in the past. His smile grew even larger as he began to sing:

_(Finn)_

_It's a beautiful night,  
We're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey baby,  
I think I wanna marry you._

As Finn sang, his wife Rachel Berry moved down towards him. She smiled just as much as Finn was as she joined in:

_(Rachel)_

_Is it the look in your eyes,  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby,  
I think I wanna marry you. _

The couple moved down the aisle quickly ready for the next pair. Lima's best paediatrician Quinn Fabray ran down to the beginning of the aisle with her boyfriend Noah Puckerman, the best football coach William McKinley has ever had, and began to sing together:

_(Quinn)_

_Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go,  
No one will know,  
_

_(Puck)_

_Come on girl.  
_

_(Quinn & Puck)_

_Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow,  
Shots of patron,  
And it's on girl._

The oddly matched couple hurried down the rest of the aisle as Artie Abrahams & his wife Principal Tina Cohen Chang wheeled down the aisle as Artie waved a pair of ribbons with their singing:

_(Artie & Tina)_

_Don't say no, no, no, no-no;  
Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;  
And we'll go, go, go, go-go.  
If you're ready, like I'm ready._

Closely following them was the out and proud couple, Brittany and Santana Lopez. The pair dances close together as they continued the song:

_(Santana & Brittany)_

_Cause it's a beautiful night,  
__ We're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey baby,  
I think I wanna marry you. _

Next to join the song was the American Idol winner Mercedes Jones and the internationally recognised singer Sunshine Corazon. The pair entered quickly as Mike Chang and Lauren Zizes followed them as the group formed together as ten singers and sang:

_(New Directions)_

_Is it the look in your eyes,  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby,  
I think I wanna marry you._

The group rounded around the pedestal where the priest, one Sue Sylvester, was waiting. They continued to sing:

_(New Directions)_

_Just say I do,  
Tell me right now baby,  
Tell me right now baby._

_Just say I do,  
Tell me right now baby,  
Tell me right now baby._

As the group were repeating the lyrics, Sam Evans and his mother (a blonde woman with cheeks and eyes identical to Sam's) entered the aisle to loud applause. Sam started to awkwardly dance with his mom in the direction of the altar. At the end, he kissed his mom on the forehead and she join the reformed glee club as they sang.

Finally, as the glee club sang their loudest, Kurt Hummel, dressed in a custom ice blue Vera Wang suit made specifically for him, accompanied by his father Burt and his stepmother Carole, made his way down the aisle. He managed to make a halfway decent attempt to dance normally despite the embarrassingly way his parents were dancing. Every girl in the glee club were starting to get misty eyed. Even Finn and Puck were having to dab their eyes secretly as they sang.

Eventually, about three quarters of the way down the aisle, Burt Hummel let go of his son's hand. He gave him a warm bear hug with Carole and let him go the rest of the way alone. Sam came down and met him about two metres away. He gave a quick but sweet kiss on the lips then danced back up the aisle together.

Once they had reached the top, the adorable soon to be newly weds finished the song together:

_(Sam & Kurt)_

_Cause it's a beautiful night,  
We're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.  
__  
Is it the look in your eyes,  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby,  
I think I wanna marry you._

The entire room filled with applause as the song finished. Every couple from the glee club hugged each other in pure happiness. It was only when Sue spoke up that everyone settled down. "Shut up!" She shouted.

Straightening her tracksuit version of a priest's outfit, Sue started her speech. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to witness and celebrate the union of Lady Face & Lady Lips." The room filled with a minor amount of laughter. "Only kidding!" She countered, "We're here for Kurt & Samuel."

"Normally, I'd be all traditional and blabber on with some old fashioned prayer but as I was reminded by about thirteen people that it would bore not only me, I'm going more modern. Now who is giving Kurt to Samuel here?"

Just as Burt was about to say that he was, every other member of the glee club excluding himself and Sam said, "We do!" Again the room filled with laughter. "Good god," Sue muttered, "It's like some sick version of Little House On The Prairie."

"Right, before I get started, I have to ask a pointless question." Sue said, "Now I feel suffocating myself with William Schuester's hair folicles rather than ask this but is there anyone here present that knows of a reason why these two should not be wed?"

Kurt smiled at Sam, feeling more happy than he'd ever been. Sam return the smile, grasping his hand warmly.

Suddenly, the doors to the room banged open. "I object!" A voice shouted out loud, ringing around the room. Everyone turned to see the source of the commotion. Standing at the beginning of the altar, in a dishevelled Gucci suit, hair blazing in black curls, was Blaine Anderson. Kurt's heart leapt at the sight of his old mentor. Sam on the other hand was feeling the same way Finn and Burt's were. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Burt and Finn said in unison.

Blaine took their interest as a sign to move up to the altar. "I'm sorry Kurt but I can't let you do this." He said, explaining as he walked. He was about to reach Kurt when he found himself blocked off by Burt. "Who do you think you are, Newport?" He shouted, "Coming here and ruining my son's wedding day. What possible reason could you have for this?" "Burt, watch your anger honey." Carole said, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," Blaine apologised, "But I'm in love with you Kurt!" The room gasped in surprise. Kurt's bottom lip quivered at this revelation. " I know you feel the same way," Blaine continued, "You have no idea how much I regret not stopping you transfering those years ago. Hell, I should have gone with you."

Pulling Kurt's hand out of Sam's, Blaine held it tightly. "Come on Kurt," He said, "Let's run away and never look back!"

Kurt could see the desperation in his former classmate's friend. He really didn't know how to get out of this situation. "Blaine," He began, "Once upon a time, I'd be lying if I said I didn't have feelings for you." Sam's heart felt like it was about to break. "But," Kurt continued. He pulled his hand free of Blaine's, and returned it back where it belonged, with Sam. "I am truly madly and deeply 100% in love with Sam. We might have had a chance back then but right now, I just want to marry the man I love in peace." Turning to Blaine, he smiled his trademark smile. "But I'd love it if you'd stay."

Blaine looked utterly and completely heartbroken. He looked as if he was about to kick up a fuss and not give in. It was about to happen when an elderly woman got up out of her seat. "Young man," She said as she walked to the front from the front row seat. "Do you really love my grandson?" Blaine nodded, blinking back tears. "Then if you really and truly love him, you'll let him go. Do you see him now? Have you ever seen him this happy before?" Patting him on the shoulder, she smiled warmly. "Do the right thing."

Blaine nodded in agreement, taking a look at Kurt. He walked over to Kurt's grandmother and took a seat next to her, opposite Aunt Mildred. Kurt shot him a sympathetic look as he settled down.

Sue coughed loudly to regain the room's attention. "Well," she continued, "Now that Harry Potter has made his last stand, can I continue?" Kurt and Sam nodded in unison. "Right, I believe you both have your own personal vows?"

Kurt nodded, held both of Sam's hand within his own and began to recite. "Sam," He began," From the first time I met you, I knew you were an honourable man. Back then, with our duets assignment, you were determined to partner with me despite the possibility of bullying from the jocks. But I pushed you away, thinking I was saving you. Little did I know, that if we'd gone through with it, we might have have six extra months together."

Taking a moment to wet his lips, Kurt continued. "Even when you faced even worse problems, you fought the very person who had caused me to flee my home. When I eventually came home, the last thing I had expected to find was the man I was meant to marry and yet here you are. I swear by all I hold dear that I will love you til the day I stop breathing."

Tears started to form on Kurt's face. Sam reached up and wiped them away. He quickly returned his hands back to Kurt's hands and began to speak. " Kurt," He started, " The one thing about you that always stuck in my head, even now, is how you sent me 60 mp3s of you singing and I thought you were Faith Hill."

The room laughed for a moment but quickly fell silent for the blonde quarterback to continue. " One of the greatest things about you is your fearlessness. You are so brave that you refused to let the jocks get to you. Heck, I guess that's why you weren't afraid of talking to me while I was in the shower. It was only when one man got to you so much that I decided to fight for you. I wanted to finally make the school a safe place for you."

"But then you transferred. Everything went wrong for me after that. Quinn cheated on me, I used to hate her for that but if it wasn't for her, I'd have never realised how truly wonderful you are. I swear that until time ends, I will love and protect you as long I breathe. I do so willingly as I know that I face a shotgun in the face if I break my promise."

Burt let out a loud laugh in response, a small wave of laughter following it. A quick look from Sue caused the room to settle back down again. "Right, time to get this mush fest on the road, I've got a funeral to plan. William, you're next." The room burst out laughing and let her continue. "Kurt, do you take Sam to love and to hold, to ches-" "Yes!" Kurt interupted, smiling broadly. "Sam, do you take Kurt to-" "Hell yeah!" Sam mimicked his future husband. "Then by the exchanging of rings, may those who are present witness the love between these two." Kurt received a ring from Mercedes while Sam got his from Finn. They slipped them onto their wedding fingers simultaneously.

"Then by the power vested in me by the Ohio board of yada yada, I now pronounce you husband and lady-husband." Sue smiled as the two stared longingly into each others eyes. "Well, kiss each other already!" Mercedes and Quinn urged in unison.

The pair laughed at this spontaneous push. Sam leaned in for a sweet tender kiss. He was rather shocked when Kurt surged forwards and kissed him hard, wrapping his arms around him. The room burst into loud and roaring applause.

When the pair finally separated, they barely had a moment to stare at each other before they were pelted with glitter. They looked around to see the entire glee club smiling and laughing at them.

Holding hands, the pair walked down the aisle followed by the entire wedding party. They walked through the archway leading outside to find a white horse and carriage waiting for them. The newly-weds gave their friends at least one hug each (with Kurt, it was at least 10 from the girls) and got onto the waiting carriage. Burt signalled the driver to start moving. As they moved off to the reception venue, all Sam and Kurt could do was just hold each other, smiles widen enough to fall off their faces. They only had one thought shared between them: We're finally married.

"I love you, Sam Evans." Kurt said as he learnt against Sam's chest. Sam kissed his head in response. "And I love you Kurt Evans."


End file.
